A Difference To Her
by Raose
Summary: AU Tyson, having helped his friends and suffered the consequences makes a final decision about his home, friends, and future.


Ayamari: Well, another fic. Blame Nancy-chan for this......

Fate: Hey Neko Kai! (waves)

Destiny: A quick note before the fic: Characters are Highly OOC! I did this on purpose if you don't approve let me know.

Ages are as follows and this is AU

Kai: 20

Rei 20

Hiromi 20

Max 19

Kyoujyu 19

Tyson 18

* * *

A Difference To Her

'_Is it possible to love someone so much that they become you're everything, that to keep them you'd risk everything, even your life? That's how I feel about My Kai-kun, that I'd die just for him. The problem lies in that obnoxious loud mouthed idiot who is constantly fawning over his every movement. He's so dense he never realizes that Kai hates him; Kai-kun wishes he'd go away, so he will.  
_

_I'm going to end My Kai-kun's suffering and remove that fool from the picture. Once that blue haired maniac is gone Kai-kun and I will be happy, perfect bliss. I love My Kai-kun and he loves me. We spend the training sessions side by side, just talking and laughing at that fool expense. He's a classic fool, always loud and drawing attention to his every fault. I plan on using that to my advantage, I recorded our conversations, some just audio, some video, just enough to scar his soul and make him realize he's a worthless waste of air. I'll convince him suicide is the only answer, the best answer really. He deserves it!'_

* * *

Takao stared at the small gravestone and gently placed a kiss on the hard granite marker indicating his grandfather's finally resting place. Takao smiled and whispered, "Hey gramps, I miss you. The training is going well though. Kai-kun's really an excellent instructor, always so disciplined, we'll make the finals again for sure, and I'll do my best for you, like I always did before. Kendo, it's going great... I just ... I wish you could come back to me, I'd do anything, give up everything!"

Takao's shoulders shook with his suppressed sobs as he turned his eyes to the heavens. His heart screaming the words he would never say aloud, _'Please save me, I don't want to be here anymore. I'm not strong like you gramps, or like Kai-kun, or any of them! I just want to be at peace, no more fighting, no more bruises, and no more tears I'm not allowed to cry. Please take me somewhere where I won't need to be stronger than I feel?'_

"Grandpa, if you hear me, please, please send me some sort of aid, anything to help me get past your death, past this ache in my heart." Takao whispered as he stood on shaky feet, his baggy clothes efficiently hiding the multitude of bruises adorning his skin. Takao's dark attire fit in the eerie silence of the cemetery, but his eyes were the key to his true feelings, his wishes that would forever lie dormant in his tired soul.

Takao's graceful departure from the cemetery went unnoticed as the midnight hour made its call on the sleepy town. The night hour suited Takao just fine as he was free from the intense scrutiny of the outside world. Takao's natural calm took over as he made a sharp turn into the courtyard of his family home and slowly walked into the dojo that covered most of the vast property. Takao walked to his family shrine and kneeled in silent reverence. _'I miss you grandfather, just as I miss my parents.'_

(Two Months Later)

"Listen Takao-kun, I know you're a loud obnoxious fool purely by coincidence, but couldn't you at least make an effort to be serious and train like the rest of the team?" Hiromi asked. Rei and Max, hands gently clasped together, slowly slipped out of the courtyard while Kai and Hiromi directed their anger at Takao. Takao watched them go, a smile plastered across his face in false cheer, as he endured the onslaught of harsh words and hate-filled glares. Kai, suddenly angry at his younger teammate's good-natured attitude, lashed out. He punch knocked Takao to the ground where he laid in a startled heap.

"Listen Takao-kun this is NOT a game! Stop acting like A Damn Child and Grow up! NOW!" Kai hissed as he pulled Takao to his feet, nearly ripping the thin shirt Takao was wearing due to the summer heat. Takao smiled weakly as he was released and pushed forward roughly. Takao caught himself just in time to avoid falling once more but kicked his Kendo stick. Kai angry at the younger boy's clumsy steps quickly attacked again sending the youth back to the ground he'd just removed him from. Takao coughed heavily as a well placed kick from Kai knocked the wind from his lungs. Takao pushed himself from the ground in an effort to stand but was knocked back down by a sharp kick to his uninjured side, this attack a gift of Hiromi. Takao coughed harshly as his ribs protested his every movement. Hiromi grinned as she watched the training session spiral down into a small session of abuse directed at a slim blue haired boy who had given up on fighting long before.

Takao slumped to the ground next to a Cherry Blossom tree in the park near his home, tears threatening to fall from his soft blue eyes. He pulled his knees to his chest and absently picked at the holes in the knees of his blue jeans. Takao continued to pick at his jeans as he rested his head against his knees and let the first tear slip from his eyes.

Takao looked up into the sky as his tear was joined by hundreds of little rain drops. The occupants in the park looked about, startled for a moment, before they raced off to the shelter of their homes. Takao stared after them in silent contemplation but made no move to follow their actions.

Takao huddled closer to the tree as the rain slowly turned to hail. Takao knew he should go home but he couldn't find the strength to rise from the ground and take the necessary steps to get back to his lonesome home. Takao looked around the empty park as a slight shiver raced down his spine and slowly rose to his feet. Takao took a few unsteady steps, and fell to his knees, his heart aching as the hail pummel his skin, leaving small bruises to develop in their wake. Takao's silent sob was swallowed by the crash of thunder as he collapsed and slipped into the unconscious world.

Hiromi walked into the park, her umbrella shielding her from the harsh weather raging around her. She grinned as she spotted the prone form of Takao less than fifteen feet away from her. Her grin changed to a slight smirk as she noticed the small bruises clashing with the larger bruises he'd received earlier that day. Hiromi walked over to his side and made a great show of showing concern over her 'fallen comrade's' injured form. She lowered her umbrella and tried to lift the boy and found him to weigh less than she'd imagined, but that wasn't her concern.

Hiromi hid her smirk as she watched her 'secret admirer' race from the shadows to take her burden. Hiromi took this opportunity to continue her acting, and pretended to not notice he'd been about. She squeaked softly in 'surprise' and whispered, "Kyoujyu-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that Hiromi-san, but what shall we do about Takao-kun?" Kyoujyu relied quickly, a deep blush covering his cheeks. Hiromi watched as Kyoujyu lifted Takao and started to walk towards his home. Hiromi grabbed her umbrella and raced to catch the retreating figure. Hiromi's mind took a moment to observe Kyoujyu's lean and well shaped figure before she returned her mind to the important facts.

"We'll take him to my place! I bet he's only got junk food at his place and he's bound to be sick! There's no telling how long he's been out here, and his clothes are soaked clean through!" Hiromi cried out, despair lacing her words. Kyoujyu relented and turned away from Takao's home and went to Hiromi's home. Hiromi grinned in triumph as she led the way to her house.

Once the small group reached her home Hiromi let Kyoujyu in and showed him a guest room. Kyoujyu removed Takao's soaked clothes and replaced them with slightly larger clothes that had obviously been left or taken from Kai. Kyoujyu didn't ask, just tucked Takao into the covers and chose to ignore the multitude of bruises he'd just seen. Hiromi had watched secretly from the door and walked in shortly after Kyoujyu finished his attempt to make Takao comfortable. Hiromi walked over and slowly draped a towel over Kyoujyu's shoulders, her breath sending shivers down Kyoujyu's spine as she whispered in his ear. "Is he going to be alright, Kyoujyu-chan?"

"I.... I think so. He should be," Kyoujyu whispered back as he felt Hiromi slowly ease her weight onto his back. She gently ran her hand down Kyoujyu's arms in a delicate gesture. Kyoujyu turned slightly so he could see her face and gently cupped her cheek in his palm. He leaned in hoping for a kiss when Hiromi collapsed fully onto him in a state of sleep. Kyoujyu sighed heavily at having missed the perfect chance to kiss Hiromi and picked her up from the floor. He carefully carried her to her room and tucked her in. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched her sleep. He slowly lowered his face closer to Hiromi, intent on kissing his sleeping beauty, but changed his mind and gently kissed her forehead before he fled the room and house.

Hiromi jumped to her feet and walked purposely to the guest room housing Takao. Her crooked grin widened as she noticed his uneasy turning. She pulled back the covers and sat next to Takao. The boy tossed a little more before his eyes opened, a scream locked in his throat and his eyes holding an eerie calm he didn't feel. He looked to Hiromi, his eyes easily adjusting to the glaring light in the room. Hiromi watched his movements as she rose from the bed and dropped Takao's wet clothes beside him on the bed. Her voice was hard and cold as she whispered, "You are nothing but a failure Takao. If I hadn't brought you here you'd be dead! Can't you just once do the right thing? You ARE Worthless; get the hell off our team, your dragging us all down to your level of stupidity."

Takao stared at Hiromi as she stalked from the room and down the hall. She listened intently at her door, noting the floor creaking under Takao's weight as he made his way to the door. She grinned as she heard the door open and close declaring his departure. Hiromi walked from her room and into the guest bedroom to change the sheets. Her heart fell as she noticed the small pile of wet clothes still on the mattress indicating that Takao had taken the clothes she had taken from Kai. She growled softly as she stuffed the clothes into the garbage and searched for any other items belonging to the blue haired youth. She grinned happily as first she uncovered his socks and then his shoes still tucked safely underneath the bed, both going straight to the garbage.

Kai strolled through his home his thoughts surrounding the one person who constantly questioned him, Takao Kinomiya. He wanted to say he hated him but he never lied to himself, and he knew he could never hate his young friend. He smiled as he watched the clouds turn to an angry gray hue and begin their onslaught on all the fools who would dare defy its might and stay outside. Kai had a brief flash of Takao sitting beneath a Cherry Blossom Tree happily watching the same storm, defying it as he so often did Kai. The image made Kai scowl as he realized that his thoughts had once again led him to the blue haired boy.  
  
"Kai-sama?" a soft female voice hailed from the shadows. Kai turned his angry scowl on the frightened maid with ease, slightly happier to have his victim within striking distance. The maid took an uneasy step forward, a small basket in her hands which she held out shakily towards Kai. Kai snatched the basket and the maid raced from his presence. He dropped the basket and returned to his musings until he heard the smallest sound, "Mewl."

"What?" Kai asked as he looked for the source. His gaze landed on the basket so he knelt and lifted the thin cover revealing a tiny kitten. The kitten opened its eyes and looked at Kai with a heart melting sorrow. Kai carefully removed the kitten from the basket and smiled as it licked his fingers. Kai, still afraid he might break the tiny creature, checked for any wounds and to discovery its sex, female. "Well, little one what are you doing here?"

"Mewl," she replied as she tried to lick his nose, which he had lowered to her eye level to get a better look at her eyes. The kitten's smoky orbs stared back with a loving calm. Kai started to walk back to his room petting the small ebony kitten as she tried to wash his hand. Kai and his friend settled on the bed, the kitten trying to get Kai to play by attacking his fingers as he relaxed.

Takao stared at his home and walked through the halls one last time, staring into every room, remembering better days. Takao stopped at his room and noted the three boxes still in the middle of the floor waiting to be taken to his small car that was idling outside. A strong female voice asked, "Need help with those, Kinomiya-san?"

"Yes please Mistra-san," Takao whispered as he collected the first box. The tall lady placed another box in Takao's arms before she collected the last one and walked from the room. Takao followed at a slower pace not ready to leave his home just yet. He felt dazed and alone when Mrs. Mistra took the boxes from his arms and placed them in the back seat of his car. Takao turned around, waved goodbye and whispered, "I'll miss you, goodbye."

Takao climbed into his car and drove away just as another car pulled onto the large estate. Silent tears started to flow from Takao's eyes as he was hit violently by the realization that he'd never be able to go home, not to that home at least, ever again. He was entirely alone in the world once again only this time he didn't have a grandparent willing to take on the responsibility of raising him. He immediately turned into a post office and slowly took his three packages inside to mail them to his new home. The next stop was a small visit to Max's home. Max, jubilant as always, had happily welcomed Takao's visit.

"Takao-kun! Thanks for being the distraction yesterday. Rei-kun and I had such an excellent time together, we owe you pal. What happened with Hiromi-san and Kai-san, were they mad we'd left. Rei went over to apologize, I was just about to head over there myself, wanna come?" Max asked.

"Can't sorry Max-kun, but I have to go somewhere. I was just hoping you could give this to Kai-kun next time you see him," Takao said as he held out a small letter addressed in neat handwriting to Kai Hiwatari. Max nodded brightly, hugged Takao tightly and raced from the room. Takao took slow deep breaths until he was sure he could walk without screaming in agony and walked form the room. He noted Max had gone and walked to his father and said, "Mizuhara-san, could you tell Max-kun that I said goodbye, and I'm sorry?"

Mr. Mizuhara nodded and Takao walked out and walked to his car. He started the engine and morosely drove through town to a Used Car Dealership to sell his car. After the sale was complete the blue haired youth called a taxi and headed to the airport where he boarded a plane and left his old life behind.

* * *

Kai stared at his friends as they explained why Takao had acted like a complete fool during yesterdays practice. Kai's heart sank as he realized he'd hurt Takao for helping his two friends skip out on practice and he began to wonder how many times he'd hurt his blue eyed friend for something as trivial as being late, or complaining during practice sessions.

Max watched Kai's eyes darken as Rei continued to explain, doing far more babbling than actual explaining, but Max was in no position to complain as his attempt had been worse, he'd almost told Kai all the details of the date, including how it had ended with him and Rei ending up in a hotel. Max blushed as he thought about their little outing and almost slipped into a perfect little daydream when Kai asked, "Where is Takao-kun?"

"He had somewhere else to be, he didn't say where but he wanted me to give this to you," Max answered promptly as he held out the letter. Kai took the letter and put it in his pocket as he considered how to address the situation at hand. Max started to fidget, he'd hoped that the letter might distract Kai from their misbehavior, but apparently that idea failed.

"You two will spend today practicing, all day!" Kai said as he led the way to the practice yard, a disheartened Max and Rei following their captain outside. The two boys spent the next seven hours practicing kendo neither daring to complain. In the end the three boys left the training session feeling exhausted and slightly lost. Practice wasn't quite the same without Takao's complaints, comments, and foolish antics to provide amusement and noise.

Kai walked upstairs and reclined on his bed, happily petting the kitten as she curled up on his chest and purred. Kai's mind drifted to Takao when his kitten started to play with his fingers, biting and clawing as he tried to pet the small creature. The longer Kai thought about Takao the more worried he became, something wasn't right. He pulled the letter from his pocket and read the letter aloud to himself.

_"Kai,_

_It's been a great honor to be part of your team for so many years. Thank you for being such a great friend, I'll never forget the kindness you've shown me. I wanted you to know you were my first true friend, Max, Kyouji and Rei are great pals, but your friendship meant more than theirs. I admired you for your strength, courage, and discipline and I was touched that you'd spend time with me. I may not have told you this, or even shown you, but you were always special. I was always afraid that you'd leave so I made excuses for you to hate me, I figured if you hated me I wouldn't have to suffer if you left. I guess I never counted on me leaving first._

_I want you top know that I didn't want to leave, but after my grandfather passed away I couldn't stay. There were too many memories in the dojo, and the expenses were too much, I asked a family friend to sell the dojo for me, and I have moved away. I know you'll be mad, I'm expecting it, everything I do upsets you in some way, but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry, and I'll miss you._

_Yours truly,_

_Takao Kinomiya"_

* * *

Ayamari: It comes to an end, unless you want more of course...


End file.
